Kiss of Treachery
by Subservient Dreamer
Summary: AnzuXSeto. Limey oneshot meant to satisfy all you silly junkies out there. Could one moment of teenage hormones completely shatter the views held by these two? A drunken Seto has the worst jokes...


Why hello there, stranger! Did you come here hoping to find a cute one-shot written so well you can feel the emotions jump at you from the screen? Well, sorry to burst your bubble…but you won't find that here. I am merely a novice who's trying her hand at this whole fanfiction dealy. But try not to come at me with pitchforks and flaming torches, if you will. I much appreciate constructive criticism.

Well, on with the show…I do hope you enjoy.

Author's comments: All I have to say is…Forgive me, Seto! Or maybe it's Anzu whom I should be asking forgiveness?

Genre: Is there a genre between fluff and smut? Because this isn't what one would call a lemon, but then it's not quite chaste and innocent enough to be called a fluff piece…so I guess it's a…flut? Or a smuff? Something like that.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to…ack, I forgot, but the point is it sure as hell isn't me.

"_**Kiss of Treachery"**_

Tailor-made velvet and silken gowns swished about the legs and feet of the dancing women as the men's white gloved hands grasped their own. Golden string lights illuminated the room with a warm, cheerful feeling, and the dark colors of the banners and streamers decorating the golden-papered walls gave off a stylish, dignified look.

Amidst all the beauty and joviality sat a man; slouched over his drink as his icy blue eyes scanned the people before him with distaste. Licking off some of the brandy that had stuck to his lips, his hand traveled to idly pick at the ivy centerpiece sitting on the middle of the table, white lights coiling about it for a festive effect.

Christmas parties. Oh how Seto loathed them. The carols, the mistletoes, the "Festive spirit", everything about it rubbed him the wrong way; made him feel like the "Scrooge". And of course, some idiot worker at Kaiba Corp threw one every year, and somehow Seto always got roped into coming.

There were just a few weeks before Christmas started, and Kaiba Corp had seen the largest increase of sales it had ever seen. So this was more of a congratulatory and Christmas party melded into one; therefore Seto felt he had to go.

Seto decided he would no longer listen to what his "feelings" told him.

With a sigh, he continued sipping his drink. He may have been underage, but he was the boss; who would dare tell him not to drink? Besides, Seto was responsible and knew he wouldn't get drunk. At least, that's what the "responsible" CEO thought.

And so Seto sat; a brooding, un-festive downer that you expected to growl "Bah! Humbug!" at any given moment, smack dab in the middle of a jolly, bright gathering.

Across the room, however, was quite a different character. Dressed in a rather reserved navy blue gown with mid-thigh-high splits and gloves to match was one Anzu Mazaki, chestnut hair swept into a bun as two strands framed her lively, peach face.

She quite enjoyed the atmosphere for Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year. So why was it the smile plastered on her face seemed so forced? Well for one, being cooped in a room full of hoity-toity rich people was not her ideal way to spend Saturday evening. She had to be so meticulous about what she said and did. Anzu felt like she was under constant scrutiny. But her uncle had asked her to be under her "best behavior".

She let a hushed groan escape her glossy lips. Though Anzu was always one that could appreciate fashion, she even despised the pretty gown she was wearing. It was so…restricting.

Nodding her head absentmindedly after an older man asked her who-knows-what; she resisted the urge to tug on her hair and just let it free, sweeping across her shoulders. Barely.

Suddenly, she felt someone pull her away by the hand. "W-what are you doing?" It was that man that had been lingering around her. He stopped and gave her an odd look. "You said you wanted to dance." He stated, his piercing brown eyes staring into hers, almost as if they were daring her to protest.

Anzu shrunk back, but let him lead her away anyway. She didn't want to make a scene; not when her uncle's job could possibly be on the line. Kaiba was not a sympathetic person.

* * *

"Why'd it get so hot in here…?" Seto pulled off the dark blue trench coat he was wearing, revealing the black, silken button-up shirt underneath. Poor Seto. It seems he wasn't as tolerant to alcohol as he originally thought. 

"Ah, Seto! There you are!" Seto's lips curled slightly as he watched the rotund man trundle over to his table. "You look a little flushed, my dear boy. Are you feeling alright?" Seto's chocolate brow rose. Did he really look flushed? Besides being a little warm, he felt just fine…

"O' course I'm alright, um…" The man's name, as well as his ability to make fluent sentences, completely flew from Seto's mind. Strange. The man gave a boisterous laugh, his tummy rising up and down with the effort. It made Seto want to giggle.

Wait a minute…giggle? He covered his face with his hands. What was wrong with him? He felt so…odd. It was as if hundreds of bubbly laughs sat waiting in his stomach all these years and they were ready to explode at any moment. "Well it looks like our little top man has had a bit too much brandy, eh?" He gave another hearty laugh.

"I'm not…drunk." came Seto's mumbled response. "Hahaha! Right, right. Well I've got to go, I actually promised the wife I'd take her out to dinner in a more…'romantic' setting. Why don't you find some coffee, eh?" Another laugh bubbled as he shook his head and walked away.

Uncovering his face, Seto's murky gaze traveled about his surroundings. Though his vision swam slightly and the colors and shapes sometimes blurred together, he could see so many people were talking with each other, others dancing…all looked like they were having a grand time. So why was he just sitting here all by his lonesome?

For no apparent reason, Seto let out an amused laugh and pushed himself up with his hand on the table (well, he sadly missed the table right in front of himself, but still managed to stumble up. Ah well; close counts, right?). And that's when Seto Kaiba did one thing that no one would ever expect him to do willingly; he mingled.

_

* * *

__Anzu, you dolt! What have you gotten yourself into? Eeep! Is he **smelling **my hair?_

Anzu let out a fake laugh as the blonde twirled her. A small crowd was gathered about them, they made good dancing partners. Too bad it seemed he wanted more. The touch of the man's hands on her skin made it crawl and she scarcely managed to suppress the shiver that made its way down her spine. She desperately tried ignoring the puppy-in-heat looks he gave her and the way his fingers "accidentally" brushed against the side of her chest.

Finally, and not soon enough, the song ended and she parted from his embrace. Giving him a "thankful" smile, she turned to walk away, stopping when his hand didn't release its grip. With a fox's smile, he pulled the girl towards him and whispered into her ear. "Why don't we go out back into the gardens?" This time, Anzu didn't hide her shiver as his lips gently sucked on her ear lobe.

A growl rose in her throat as she pushed him away. "No _thank you." _Her eyes had narrowed into sapphire slits, hands planted firmly on her hips. The man glared back. "Fine, little girl. I prefer someone more _mature _anyway." Anzu's eyes widened, and before she knew it, she felt her hand against his cheek. Woops. It looks like she hadn't managed to avoid a scene after all.

Looking around at the gaping people nervously, as well as the man who held his stinging cheek disbelievingly, she quickly scurried out the back doors to the balcony.

* * *

Seto was having the time of his life. Who knew Christmas parties could be so much _fun? _He had mingled from group to group, telling jokes he had no idea he knew, having a little bit more of the drinks he shouldn't here and there, and he even _almost _asked someone to dance. The only thing that stopped him was the fact the person he was going to ask was an elderly man. People gave him odd looks as he had a good laugh at that one. 

But after a while, everyone's body heat became too much and the drunken Seto felt an overwhelming warmth. Well, because he was still denying he was _drunk_, that's the reason his mind made up for the sudden temperature rise. His hands fanned at himself to little avail.

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl! I hope she knows that action was the end of her uncle's job." The man's nasally voice finished with a "harrumph". Seto turned to see Richard Montgomery, a man with status almost rivaling his own in Kaiba Corp, staring, or rather glaring, towards the balcony.

Seto's own gaze followed and curiously, he saw the _cheerleader _for Yugi's troupe dashing out the double glass doors. Then, the connection with what Richard had said and Anzu running out like a scared animal finally made in his mind. He made a mental note in his head. Someone with lecherous qualities such as Richard's could bring a serious lawsuit. At least, that's the reason he told himself he was irritated.

A battle with himself begun to ensue. The tipsy part of himself, the happy-go-lucky, _kind _side of himself wanted to go after her. Out of…friendship? Then his true self came and knocked some sense into the drunken lout; Seto Kaiba had no friends.

Without even realizing, Seto's hand indifferently picked up another glass of the sweet liquid that sent a comforting, warm sensation down his throat and settled in his belly. Draining it, his lips curled about his pearly whites into a satisfied, goofy grin. And that's when the rigid, stoic CEO everyone knew and loved went into complete hibernation for the night.

A drunken swagger in his step, Seto proceeded to weave his way through the throng of people to the balcony.

* * *

Anzu craned her neck upwards as she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The smoky clouds drifting lazily overhead looked ghostly silver in the light of the full moon that shone eerily against the backdrop of a velvety black sky. 

At last, the teen was in an atmosphere where she could relax, be herself. Slipping off the offending high-heeled sandals, she began to slowly make her way to the opposite side of the finely polished marble balcony, hand tracing along the barrier.

Her bare feet found themselves taking her down the wide, spiraling steps that lead to the natural garden stretching out beyond the edifice. Her wide, curious eyes gazed out at miles of rich, green grass and pastel flowers swaying to the night's gentle wind-song, willow's branches rustling soothingly in response.

It was a small clearing of heaven for her. The twilight's creatures made their presence known. Insects were singing their hearts out to the beat of the humming gales, and the grass, wet after the rainfall, rustled with the movement of the night's shy creatures scurrying along. The cool spring night was afire with the countless tiny glimmers of the fireflies dancing in the air as the bright moonlight flooded the clearing in a calming glow.

She couldn't help the small squeal of excitement that escaped her lips as energy suddenly bubbled up within her very core. Pure adrenaline coursed through her veins as she thoughtlessly undid her hair and tore her gloves off her hands.

Anzu began tearing down the emerald grass at full speed. The cool night wind whipped her hair about her face tinged pink from the cold. Nevertheless, her trademark grin that could light up a room, or stadium, for that matter, was plastered on her face; sapphire eyes glittering merrily in the twilight.

She pranced around groups of fireflies completely forgetting about the incident at the party, merely reveling in the feel of the bitter wind across her heated skin and the sounds of nature, of _life_, that filled her ears. She didn't care at all who might've come out to fetch her, and what in heavens they would think was wrong with her, but then again, she hadn't the smallest inkling that _Seto Kaiba _might be the one to find her.

* * *

Seto paused momentarily at the balcony doors to catch his equilibrium. When he finally thought he could walk fully straight, he firmly pushed the doors open. Or so he thought. All Seto ended accomplishing was leaning all his flaccid body weight onto the still-closed doors in front of him. 

He had forgotten to turn the handles. Soon, Seto found himself doubled over in hysterical, drunken laughter trying desperately but fruitlessly to not make any noise. He jumped back in surprise (still laughing, however), as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Who dare touch the great Seto Kaiba?" He growled in a booming, mock anger; turning to see the face of Ken Mazaki swim fuzzily into focus where he barely managed to catch the odd look the older man was giving him.

"Mr. Kaiba, Sir…" He started, but sighed as Seto was still wheezing in now-silent laughter. Ken knew there were tabloid reporters hanging around looking for a good scandal, and here was a scandal if he'd ever saw one. He could see it now; "Multi-billionaire turns into a roaring lush!" He'd decided he'd have to step in and calm his boss down before any serious damage was caused.

Gently but firmly leading the younger man to the nearest table, he eased him down and pushed a cup of coffee to Seto's waiting hands. For a moment, Seto protested at being dragged away from what he was going to do, but that soon passed…for he forgot what exactly it was he _was_ to do. Not really knowing, or caring, what he was drinking, he greedily gulped the rich liquid down, gaining back a semblance of his self-control; but not much. At least the peals of laughter had seemed to die down…for now. Wiping at his tear-streaked face, Seto glanced at the man sitting across from him, recognition sparking in his still murky gaze.

"Ah, Ken, right?" The man nodded. Seto suddenly began laughing again, though thankfully not as loud, nor hysterical. Ken raised a brow in question. "I was, I was just wondering where your Barbie was…" Seto waved a hand in front of himself, even in his intoxicated state realizing how horribly _bad _that joke was, but nevertheless once again breaking out into fits of laughter.

Ken shifted nervously in his seat. He never quite knew how to act in front of his sober boss, so how could he possibly be around a drunken one? Noticing the small but steadily growing glances that were being thrown their way, Ken decided it was Seto's time for a little fresh air.

Helping his boss up (who by now fell into the stage of sleepy reservation and nonchalance to everything surrounding him), they both staggered back to the balcony before a co-worker spotted Ken, but luckily not Seto. Quickly opening one of the doors, he pushed Seto outside, sorely hoping he didn't face plant off the railing or some horrible mishap such as that.

* * *

Seto's half-lidded eyes shot open at the sensation of biting wind nipping at his heated body. Stumbling over to the railing of the balcony, he blinked curiously at his surroundings. Wasn't he just in the dining room…? Ah well, he thought, shrugging his shoulders. 

Finally the CEO had managed to sober up a bit, able to stand fully upright and see clearly. And what Seto was currently seeing, he was having a hard time believing. Down below him, sprinting almost inhumanly gracefully through the dewy grass, was none other than Anzu Mazaki.

He chestnut strands flew about her bare shoulders as the exertion of running and prancing through the night brought a healthy glow to her cheeks. Even from up there, he could see the dazzling sparkle her eyes held. Intrigued, and a little annoyed at himself that he couldn't look away, he watched as Anzu suddenly plopped herself to the ground, panting heavily.

Something began to stir within Seto as he watched the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the crimson flush of her cheeks, and the ethereal glow the moonlight gave her skin. Silky strands of chestnut hair pooled around her serene and content face as she innocently let out a deep, breathy sigh that made Seto's cheeks, already slightly reddened from the alcohol, redden even more.

Before he could realize what he was doing, or stop himself (if he truly wanted to), Seto began gliding down the same steps Anzu had not so long ago, darkened azure eyes fixed on Anzu's form.

And before he knew it, he was there, standing over her with not a damned clue of what to do or say. The thought of leaving now, before she noticed him, fleetingly ran through his muddled mind until her startlingly vibrant eyes snapped open and Anzu shot up with a gasp; looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights.

The both of them stared at each other in a silence that was beginning to grown painfully awkward as Seto mustered up as much of his little self-control he had left to keep his gaze away from where her nipples had been…"affected" by the cold. What in the hell was wrong with him? Sure, he was a teenaged male who had desires like any other, but this was ridiculous. There was a need, a physical and somehow mental, craving to touch the girl in front of him when merely hours ago he would've scoffed at the idea of having such wants.

Anzu, meanwhile, was feeling glaringly self-conscious and confused. What had possessed Seto to leave his own party in the first place, she didn't know, and moreover, he stood there just…staring at her. She finally shifted under his unnerving stare, still holding the eye contact she was straining to keep. _Say something, anything, please!_

Anzu watched the emotions swirl in his smoky blue eyes, gone too quickly to have been deciphered. Although she hated to admit it, she rather liked the way they stared at her; they were completely different from any other time she'd seen them. Normally cold and even almost lifeless, they now held something molten, fierce. She felt an electric sensation spread from her belly just by looking at them.

Anzu gulped. She couldn't be attracted to _Seto Kaiba_, could she? Sure, the leather pants he wore so often fit agreeably, maybe even perfectly on his lithe legs and narrow hips, and the silken shirt that had somehow come partly unbuttoned showed his lean muscles nicely, and the mop of coffee-colored hair falling scraggily into his eyes made him look almost irresistible…and then the full lips and silky, husky voice…

Anzu stopped thinking completely, lest she work herself into a heated frenzy. Her eyes widened slightly as realization dawned; she _was _attracted to Seto Kaiba.

Finally, Seto made a move. He gave her an enigmatic look underneath chocolate brows, the icy color seemingly lit up just like the lustrous fireflies that circled 'round the two. Seto slowly leaned down, hand stretched outward to cup her cheek, and there was nothing in the world that could make Anzu move as he gently placed his lips against hers. They both pulled apart and Seto glanced down to see the warm sweep of dark lashes against her cheeks.

Anzu opened her eyes to see Seto staring intently down at her. There was a pink tinge to her cheeks, and something warm and sparking spreading in her lower body. Anzu didn't, _couldn't_, leave it at that. Tentatively reaching up, she cupped Seto's face in her hands and pulled him down, hungry for more than just a simple, chaste peck.

Seto responded quickly, gently sucking on her bottom lip, delighted at the mewl it elicited. Taking the hint, she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, tongues intermingling with each other heatedly. Anzu reveled in the musky sweetness of him, the faint taste of brandy, and the feel of his muscles sliding beneath her wandering hands.

Surely she knew there were to be consequences for this, not only for even having these…desires, should she call them?, for one that was considered an "enemy", but then to actually kiss him? But she quickly banished all thoughts from her mind. She'd burn that bridge when she got to it.

As they continued the kiss, Seto's own hands began roaming. Strong, surprisingly soft fingers skimmed across her bare shoulders, down to her breast and belly, leaving trails of fire along her heated flesh. She instinctively ran her hands down his back, luxuriating in the rippling of muscles beneath her fingers.

Slowly, Seto pushed the flushed girl down to the grass and once again captured her lips, much more urgent this time. He left wet, whispered kisses along her neck down to the top of her breasts as Anzu let a breathy moan escape her wet, parted lips as she ran her hands through the chocolate silk of his hair.

Acting of their own accord, she deftly undid the remaining buttons of his shirt and began tracing every inch of skin she could, shivering deliciously at the velvety feel. Something halfway between a growl and a sigh escaped his lips as she breathed his name in a husky, thick voice.

Her long dancer legs wrapped themselves about his waist as he leaned down to reclaim her petal soft lips that tasted of apricots, fingers sliding up to lightly trace across the fabric covering her nipples. Anzu whimpered and unwittingly rocked her hips against his, sending a jolt of pleasure through them both.

Looking into his widened, lust-filled eyes, she grinned devilishly and got ready to do it again, when…

"Mr. Kaiba Sir, urgent news! Come quickly!" Ken Mazaki's voice filtered out over the clearing. Anzu let a desperate whimper escape her as he swore under his breath. Not now, why _now_?

Pushing himself off her, he quickly buttoned his shirt up and left, not even sparing her a glance. Anzu was left a panting, confused, and still highly aroused, heap on the ground.

_**Monday…**_

Anzu's stomach felt as if it were in knots as the school loomed over her. Ever since that incident, she hadn't stopped thinking about the alluring Seto Kaiba. Not only did he annoyingly fill her waking thoughts, but her sleeping ones as well. Was this what she had been reduced to because of a few simple teenage hormones? But no, she knew that wasn't correct. A few times she had tried replacing the mental image of Seto with that of Yami, but it always somehow floated back to him; with his intense blue eyes, silky hair, irresistibly kissable lips…

Anzu smacked herself on the head. What was she _thinking? Just let it go, girl…He's probably already forgotten about it by now._

With a resolute intake of breath, she trotted up the steps with her usual bubbly smile on her face, hoping her cheerful demeanor hid her inner…frustrations.

* * *

Seto sat at his desk, hunched over his laptop, long fingers typing away furiously. A casual watcher would've thought he was deep into his work, but if one would look closely at the screen, they would discover the document went like this: sfogsmvs;jbbfmb;jvmbmspbjsfmg;mxcpxbssfskmgnnfafpnbwpngsl bsbtowntqnrlknnvsngf…and so on. 

Seto hadn't a thought inside his little head besides a certain blue-eyed brunette dancer since Saturday night. She invaded his thoughts, preventing him from getting any work done, and haunted his dreams; leaving him a sweaty, frustrated mess when he awoke.

His fingers continued their furious pounding at the keys as his unfocused eyes were transfixed on the screen as he heard the opening of the door. It was Anzu. _Just don't look at her and you'll be perfectly fine; this isn't something you can't conquer._

Ah, silly deluded little CEO.

* * *

As Anzu walked up to the classroom door, her stomach clenched at the thought of having to deal with his piercing eyes staring at her; judging and accusing. She still wasn't ready to face him after that…whatever it was. Was there any possibly she'd _ever _be ready to face him after it? Could she continue telling herself she felt absolutely the same about him as she did before the party? 

Of course she could, she told herself.

Silly, in denial little apricot.

**The end!**

Ahahaha! I know, I know…that has got to be the _worst _most terribly cliff-hangy-ish-er ending…ever! You can draw your own conclusions as to what happens between the lovely pair…

Or, you can scream at me for a sequel. If enough people want it, I think I just might do one. This was terribly TOO MUCH fun.

I think I might die if I don't get at least one review for this (sadly, my other fics haven't been that popular…ah, who cares? **I **love 'em), I had ever so much fun writing it. So please be kind and leave your opinion; whether it be good or bad? As always, constructive criticism is always welcome…and Anzu bashing is NOT. And please, no one berate me for that horribly…horrible Barbie joke? It was Seto who said it…not me…


End file.
